Visiting Greenwood
by CheveronChick
Summary: Following an argument with her husband, Celebian and her two sons decide to spend the summer living in Greenwood.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing, other that my original characters, everything else belongs to J.R.R Tokien **

_Dedication: _**Due to the fact that I have very little money, this fic is written for Emily for a Christmas present. I hope you enjoy it dear! **

…**.**

Celebrian couldn't help the smile that sprang to her lips as she continued to enjoy the reassuring presence of the large forest. Although it was true she loved living in Imladris, it was never the same as her home in Lorien had been, it was always too quite with the absence of the tree's whisperings to one another. Even though it was mid-summer and her clothes stuck to the layer of sweat that had developed in the higher temperatures of Greenwod than she was used to, the tree's helping none to put the stifling heat at ease.

She glanced over at her twin sons who had accompanied her here, and her smile split into a grin at they both gazed excitedly around at the seemingly infinite expanse of green trees. She shared a glance with Glorfindel, who also accompanied her, who appeared to be taking as much pleasure in the twin's joy as she currently was.

Since it was yet early morning and they had no pressing matters to attend with Thranduil, their guide had decided to lead them on a somewhat odd path which weaved through the trees instead of going straight through them. It was a rather beautiful trail, one which Celebrian was glad they had chosen to take. Although she wished Elrond were her to enjoy it with her.

Celebrian had long been worried that perhaps her sons were growing up quicker than they should, not in the sense of having to be warriors and have heavy responsibilities, for which certainly the Greenwold Elves would have them beat. But in the sense that though the valley of Imlarids was peaceful, it was not however, a continually happy place to be. Most of the residents were old, having seen battles and lived through their stages of mischief and feasts, and spent many of their evening listening to tales of older times.

And so it had become a growing worry that Elladan and Elohir would think the only way to be great men were to be sang about for great deeds and battles, and that her two sons would not know the joy of spending time with others their own age. Or, at least, close to their age.

Elrond however, hadn't agreed when she suggested spending a few months in Greenwood, but had left the decision of whether or not to go up to his children. Both of which had jumped at the chance to visit the realm they had only heard stories about from travelers. Elrond had remained behind in Imladris with Arwen, whether out of spite or disinterest in the entire ordeal, Celebrian didn't know.

The sound of laughed chatter brought her out of her thoughts, although at first she thought it was her sons, the presence of an Elleth's voice quickly proved it to be otherwise. Glancing at their guide found him to be smiling and chuckling softly

"You have nothing to fear my lady" He reassured her, glancing behind himself to look down the path they had come from "Here they come now"

At his comment the small band of Rivendell elves turned to look behind them as well, and found a small pack of Elves sprinting down the path, and a few moving swiftly and easily through the branches of the trees.

"You're going to be late!" Their guide bellowed down the path at them, and though is voice was stern the grin on his face took what little sting their might have been in his words

"Hence the running!" The elleth called back, not even slowing her speed a little as she neared the group on horseback

They were moving too quickly for Celebrian to see more than a mass of blond hair and several masses of dark hair. They were wearing the customary brown and green clothes of Greenwood, thought they appeared to be wearing much less of it than usual. The elleth's leggings had been cropped short mid-thigh, and her shirt was either rolled up or cut to bear her midriff. The other ellons also had their leggings cropped shorter, and a few wore no shirts at all, bearing their entire upper body to the harsh sun.

While both her sons looked slightly shocked at their attire, the older elves hardly even raised an eyebrow, all having done similar things in their youth in order to try and keep from over-heating mid adventure. And while Elladan and Elohir remained fairly active, it never quite got hot enough in Imladris for such a drastic wardrobe change, and they had never visited Lorein during the summer months.

None of the younger elves dared to slow their pace was the drew closer to the group on horseback, apparently their reason for running too important to slow for pleasantries. "Welcome to Greenwood!" One of them called, as he wove expertly between their horses and continued down the lane.

The rest of the rushed company had apparently decided better to go the way of tree`s rather than risk spooking the horses, and using the basis of tree's to launch themselves nearly impossibly high towards the upper branches of the tree's, before racing along them and out of view.

Stopping on one of the high limbs of the branches, the elleth pivoted and directed her attention to their guide who was regarding her with a sort of exasperated affection "You saw nothing of us this morning!"

Their guide laughed again, and nodded before spurring his horse forward once more, as the Elleth raced nimbly along the thin limbs of the branches to catch up with her companions.

"Who were they?" Elohir asked, steering his horse closer to the center of the path, his brother doing the same behind him

"Some of the younger warriors, I do expect you will meet most if not all of them" Their guide informed, "You will meet Avalien and Prince Legolas I have no doubt"

Celebrian interest was peaked. Avalein had nearly become hers and Elronds third child, having instantly offered to take the child in once they heard the news of the death of her mother, and her father's decent into madness. For a time it appeared it would happen, but Thranduil was afraid to try and take a babe so young over he mountain pass, especially since that's where her mother had just been murdered. And so, the child had not come to them, but had remained in Greenwood. Though they did not learn that she had stayed under the Kings care until a few years after.

Celebrian had met both elf lings only once before, but she highly doubted either would remember her since they had barley been able to walk on their own at the time. But still, she was eager to meet them once more now that they were both much older, but was loath to think Imladris and Greenwood had grown apart so much that they would be meeting as strangers.

…

As they finally rode through the gates, several stable hands rushed to take their horses from their hands, and another elf rushed to greet the visitors. Celebrian was quick to recognize the elf as Grandesh, one of Thranduils oldest and closest friends, as well as his chief counselor. With a beaming smile he drew her into a tight embrace, before exchanging the expected pleasantries.

Again, a brief hug was shared between Glorfindel and him before several guards came over to greet their friend as well. It was difficult to travel anywhere without having Glorfindel having one friend or another in a close vicinity.

"Grandesh, these are my sons Elladan and Elrohir" Each one bowed respectfully as their mother introduced them followed by a customary greeting.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you both" Even through the sweltering heat, the counselor wore a formal outer robe over his simple leggings and tunic, even if it were made of a strikingly thin material. The only clue that he was feeling the heat as heavily as everyone else was that his hair had been braided up and away from his face, rather than hanging loose as it was usually allowed to.

"I fear that Thranduil is in the midst of a meeting, and won't be able to greet you himself for several hours yet"

Already her son's attentions were being drawn away from the conversation and were wandering around the several different activities that were currently happening in large the large clearings, regardless of the heat.

"It's quite alright," Celebrian reassured her friend "It's not as if we have come with any pressing news from other lands"

"Are you hungry? It is already passed lunch, but the kitchens always have fresh food for warriors returning from patrols"

"No, that is quite alright, we've already eaten"

The twins murmuring to one another drew both their attentions away. Both of the young Noldor elves were starring, and apparently discussing, a group of elves training near the end of the yard. Grandesh had paid no attention to them as he had approached, as it were time for the younger warriors training sessions, he was well used to their merry chants and the clanging of metal. He had forgotten that most of the elves residing in Rivendell had already long ago ceased their training, and that Elladan and Elrohir were trained privately by Glorfindel.

"It's the novices training, we can go closer if you wish, Ferdan always welcomes and audience" Grandesh offered, indicating with is head for the twins to start forward

It didn't take them long to make it over to the fenced of circle where they were sparring, though both twins asked many questions about the goings' on around them; Celebrian was immensely pleased to find Grandesh was more than willing to answer any and all questions.

The group stood a little distance away from the fence, since those that weren't sparring were seated along the top of it, cheering avidly for their friends.

"They have remarkable skill for one's so young" Glorfindel commented, as he watched them twist and turn to block the others blows, or to start an attack of their own. Unlike in Rivendell, the novices were using real blades, rather than wooden duplicates, though the edges were sure to be heavily blunted.

Even Celebrian, who knew very little of the skill of fighting could tell all seemed to have an impressive amount of skill. Those massed before them were sure to be younger than her sons, yet many appeared to have the same level of skill, if not greater.

"With no ring in which to help us protect our realm training is taken much more seriously than in most Elven realms" Grandesh reminded, with a hint of sadness, though not with jealousy as Celebrian was accustomed to hearing when there was any mention to the rings of power "There is simply no time for them to progress slowly"

There was a loud cheer, and a few boo's as a weapon was flung from one's of the elves reach, and a sword placed over his throat. Ending that particular match. The gleaming gold hair spoke of the victor's status, with no introduction necessary. With blond hair being so uncommon now, it was clear the victor was Legolas, Thranduils only son.

The older elf that had been monitoring the fights barked out the command of "Next!" and waited until more elves scrambled from their positions on the fence line, and faced their sparring partners.

"You know the rules! Begin!"

The flurry of motion began at once, it was difficult to keep track of what exactly was happening. The sparing match had only been going on for a few minutes when the command to stop was given. Again, the effect was nearly instantaneous.

"Its fine, Ferdan" A voice called out from one of the sparring pairs, "It's nothing but a scratch"

Beside her, Grandesh visibly tensed. Clearly worried or distressed over the young elf's wound, though it was hidden from view by her body.

Ferdan strode toward two of the younger elves without a word, fixing one with a glare that could turn milk sour, before his gaze rested on the other. With a gentle hand he grasped the elleth arm, twisting it in order to the deep gash that had been split on her forearm.

"A scratch?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow "Tzipora, a cloth please"

And elf who had been sitting next to Legolas on the bench scrambled off and dover for a box that rested on the ground by the gate. Quickly he pulled out two white clothes, and rushed across the now silent training ground to his instructs and wordlessly passed him the requested objects.

"Thank you, Peneth" With that Ferdan wiped at the spot on her arm, the white cloth combing away stained a bright red, before he wrapped her arm with the bandage

"It will be fine for now, though see to it you go to the healing wards after training" The elleth nodded, adjusting her grip on her weapon

"Thurmond, you knew the rules and yet you have defied them. Why?"

The younger elf who had done the injuring squirmed under his instructors intense gaze, his eyes dropping to the ground "I didn't mean to, my lord"

"I should certainly hope you didn't blatantly disrespect my orders given to you"

If Ferdan had been expecting an answer her return, he received none from his ashamed pupil who's eyes were still trained on the gravel in front of him. Even the ones sitting on the fence line seemed to squirm uncomfortably

"You are dismissed. Leave the training fields at once"

"Harsh" Elladan muttered, his brother nodding in agreement as the elf scuttled away in shame

"Its is true, Ferdan is a strict teacher" Grandesh agreed "But do not let it fool you, he holds much affection for the elfings he teaches"

While they were talking, the had missed the beginning of the speech Ferdan had begun giving his warriors, though none talked, it was clear they were already bored. Those sitting along the fence lines had slumped down lower, and a few playfully nudged one another. The elleth that had been hurt still stood on the training grounds, to the left of her teacher, and with a sideways glance to make sure he was looking forward began mouthing the speech along with him.

Soon, over dramatic actions accompanied the mouthing, as she acted out what appeared to be different battles. With a look of horror she smacked herself in the chest with fisted hands and allowed her eyes to roll backwards into her head, apparently now dead.

"He's blind on his left side" Grandhes muttered only loud enough for Celebrian and Glorfinel to hear, "If she were standing on his other side, she would never attempt such a thing"

Those on the bench began to squirm slightly again, though probably to keep from laughing as the dramatic re-inaction continued, rather than in embarrassment.

The speech ended with an ordered, "I want twenty laps before you are dismissed"

There was a chorus of groans from his pupils, as some pretended to faint off the fence line, while others faked plunging their weapons into themselves. "Shall I make it thirty?" was all that needed to be said before all weapons were nearly put away, and the sprinting began.

"Next time you complain I am too hard on you, remember this moment Elflings" Glorfindel reminded the twins with a smirk, as they watched in horror as the others began lapping around the entire training field full speed.

…

As it turned out, it was nearly dinner when Thranduil was finally able to see Celebrian, she had left her sons in the room they would be staying in, and followed Grandesh once more through the halls. She had visited Thranduil and many, many different occasions, but somehow always managed to get lost in the labyrinth that he choose to call his home. Glorfindel had disappeared sometime earlier, and had yet to resurface, though he was likely to join them for dinner.

Ahead of them, a large shaggy creature turned the corner with a large bone in its mouth. At first glance it just appeared to be some sort of dog, but on closer expectation it revealed to be a Wolf, and behind it trialed a fox, eyeing the bone on the wolfs mouth.

With Grandehs' nonexistent reaction to the creatures, Celebrain assumed they were both harmless but still edged away from them when they passed by, and asked "Wolves?"

"Thranduil has great difficulty pronouncing the word 'no' when it comes to his elflings" The adviser informed with a roll of his eye, "The wolf and fox belong to Ava, there is also a Hawk somewhere in here and for a time a deer out in the stables, which were Legolas' creatures"

"You do not approve I take it" She tired desperately to keep the laughter from her voice, though, judging by the glare in which she received she didn't do a very good job of it

"I just dread the day when one of them comes back with a Warg, or a human child"

The conversation lulled to a finished, as they reached the magnificently carved double doors that led to Thranduils office. Two guards stood silently on either side of the door, but nodded with a smile as Grandesh pushed the doors open without a knock, a testament to the their close friendship.

The room was brightly lit, with the curtains drawn widely open to allow what little breeze there was to filter through the doorway to his study balcony. The sounds of light, cheerful laughter filtered through from where people still went about their days in the yard just beyond the balcony.

There was a rather large stack of papers piled upon Thranduils huge wooden desk, nearly concealing him from their view. But when the doorway closed behind them with a click, he rose from his chair in a single smooth motion.

"Celebrian" He greeted with a grin, and an incline of his head "I hope your journey here was pleasant"

"A little warm perhaps, but good"

"Aye, although I fear it will be sometime before the heat wave subsides, it's one of the worse we've had in decades" As silent proof of his words, for the first time in many long years, Thranduil wore no outer robe at all, as it had been dismissed to lay over the back of a nearby chair

"One of the perks that come with living in Imladris, it doesn't get this warm"

"Im sure at this moment at least half of this realm would be willing to move there if it meant no more of the retched heat"

"That being said" Grandesh butted in, "If you or any that came with you require cooler clothes you need only say, we will be happy to supply them to you"

"That is very kind of you, thank you, I do have a feeling we will be taking you up on your offer"

"It is odd," Thranduil mused, offering the balcony to his visitors who quickly moved onto it "To not see Elrond glued to your side"

"He has deemed it the best to stay in Imladris, with Arwen" Celebrian was quite sure her companions had detected the slight edge in her voice, but neither commented on it. She was also quite sure Thranduil was a little relieved to find that the lord of Rivendell would be staying inside the city.

The two hardly ever saw eye to eye on anything, and it nearly unheard of for them to go a visit without ending up in an argument over one thing or another. Thranduil was one of the few people capable of infuriating Elrond enough to allow his verbal filter to all but disintegrate, which allowed an entire host of opinions on Thranduil and his way of doing things that would much better be kept secret.

Celebrian and Thranduil however got along quite well, and had been friends for many years before she had married Elrond, although their friendship had dwindled some simply because the two rulers insisted on butting heads continually. As she understood it their rivalry had extended so far back to the days when Elrond was still a Harold to Gil-Galad, and had definitely not improved with age.

Celebrian leaned forward on the railing, resting her in front of her and she looked over to the green expanse of tree', closing her eyes briefly to wallow in the friendly whispers of the tree's. It was comforting, even if she could not fully understand their words, not nearly as well as a Silvan Elf might have.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish" Thranduil promised, his hand coming to rest on her tense shoulder comfortingly

Her silver-blue eyes opened to glance at her friend with a grateful smile, "Thank you, Mellon-nin"

Cheerful laughter brought their attention once more to the yard that expanded beneath where they stood, to find a small group of young elves making their way back up the walkway from Valar knows where. Celebrian noticed the shining blond hair once more, as Legolas turned back to his friends to call some sort of taunt for which he received a smack in the arm.

"They've been in the forest again" Thranduil groaned to no one in particular

Below them an elleth yelped in surprise was she was scooped up and thrown over one of her companions shoulders. Celebrian remembered seeing that morning, the one that had commanded their guide to say nothing of the presence in the forest, and also the one that was injured during training.

"When aren't they in the forest, honestly, I think they are more alike with the moss that grows on the tree's than they are with elves" Grandesh muttered back, with a shake of his head

"I'm assuming the blond one is your son" Celebrian butted in between the friends, knowing full well they could probably go on for hours

"Aye, that is Legolas. He is quite excited to meet you and Lord Glorfindel"

"There are few in this world who does not get excited to meet Glorfindel, although I cannot fathom a reason for him to wish to meet me"

Thranduil gave her a sideways glance of disapproval, "He gets excited to meet all great Elves, he remember your kind heart from your first meeting"

"He has a remarkable memory"

"Aye, that he does, it quite irritating sometimes, if I were to be honest"

"Indeed" Grandesh agreed, "He had an infuriating habit of contradicting instructions given to him with past instructions, even if they given to him thirty years before!"

"Is Avalein with him?" Celebrian inquired, resting her head on her arms once more.

Raising his arm, Thranduil pointed to the elleth that had been thrown over her friends shoulder but was now dangling from an upper limb of a tall beech tree, her long black hair falling downwards in waves "There, the one hanging from the tree"

"I take it they both still get along well?" During their first meeting, the tiny elflings were loath to be separated from one another, both becoming quite upset of they were kept form one another for any length of time

"There is hardly a time they are apart, if given the choice"

The ringing of a bell halted the one goings outside, as elves began making their way indoors.

"That would be the dinner bell"

**...**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, there will of course be more chapters added. **

**Please remember to review, because it's always lovely to get them! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil glanced up when the doors at the end of the room opened up only enough to admit on elf, and of course, his ever present circling hawk. He had long ago given up the argument on places in which the retched bird would not be allowed to go, but after it had nearly tore a hole in the dining room doors, the matter had finally been dropped. He had the same argument with Ava and her wolf, until it hollowed outside of their shared living space until he was allowed in and into Ava's room. With a sigh Thranduil watched as the bird made a victory lap around the room, squawking as it flew overhead almost like laughter. How he hated the bird.

As Legolas made his way through the room towards the raised platform where his table was, he was stopped numerous times as people wished him well, or questioned where Ava was. A question Thranduil would've liked the answer to very much in this moment, as it was nearly unheard of for them to be separated, it seemed very odd that he would come alone having only been in her company several minutes before.

Finally he managed to weave his way through the room and to his spot just to the right of Thranduil, remembering to formally introduce himself to their visitors before taking his seat. It wasn't uncommon to smell the pleasantness of the forest on his son, it was uncommon however to smell the slight murkiness that only came with swimming in deep pools. The likes of which weren't found in the boundaries he was allowed to roam without a guard.

"You didn't stray too far on your walk after training, did you?" He inquired quietly to his son, already knowing full well the answer was no

"Of course not, Ada" Though his words came out smoothly and without flaw, the slight pinking of his ears gave him away. Good, Thranduil thought, he still hates lying to me.

"Next time you attempt to deceive me, my son, I do suggest you bathe first" The continued pinking of his sons ears told him more than any facial expression could have, "Now tell me, you didn't stray too far, did you?"

"Yes Ada" Legolas mumbled miserably into his soup, refusing to meet his gaze

"We will speak of it at a later time"

It wasn't as if this was the first time he had strayed too far, and was likely no even close to the last time in which he would. It wasn't a pressing issue, and could wait until they were in private. Looking up from his blushing son with satisfaction, he found that Celebrian wore a knowing smile across the table form him.

The entire situation was fairly odd. Of course Celebrian had visited him on many occasions without Elrond, but only for a few weeks, but hadn't since she had conceived children. And, now that he thought about it, most of the visits were under the pretence of business matters, even if it usually only consisted a short conversation.

He yearned to ask exactly what had changed, but had deemed enough from her early demur to not that it would not be a well-received topic. At least not yet. He has a rather suspicious feeling it had something to do with a particularly nasty argument with her husband, which in turn made Thranduil more than slightly uneasy. If the argument had been bad enough to drive her away from her home, and into his halls, it must have surely been a rough night, or weeks, for all of Rivendell's inhabitants.

"Where is Ava?" Grandesh unexpectedly inquired as he too, took his seat at the table next to Celebrian.

"Oh, she had to go the healers about a wound she sustained during sparring today" Came Legolas' easy reply, but there was something off about his tone of voice

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at his son, watching him squirm slightly under his heavy gaze. It of course was not shocking she needed the healers to look at a wound, but sparring had ended nearly four hours ago, she should have gone already. And considering he had seen her dangling and scaling tree's with ease only half an hour before, it was unlikely she had already gone to see them and had re-aggravated the wound.

Which meant she had purposefully chosen this particular time of day to seek medical attention.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes further, if anyone were to know her reasons it would be Legolas "Why?"

"Ferdan ordered her to go, after he bound the wound" His sons handsome face remained impassive, but his legs were fidgeting slightly under the table. Which was really rather uncharacteristic of him, which only caused his father's suspicion to grow

"Yes, but sparring ended hours ago, why did she not simply go right after?"

Legolas shrugged in an attempt of being nonchalant "Perhaps she simply forgot about it until now"

Thranduil glanced up at Grandesh, who looked as equally suspicious of the whole circumstances as he himself did, and beside him Celebrian seemed to trying to hide her mirth by delicately sipping from her wine glass. Thranduil glared at her, which only appeared to increase her delight in his parental setbacks, no doubt glad she was no longer the only one dealing with troublesome elflings.

"An unlikely suggestion" Grandesh finally spoke, "Try again"

At his words Legolas looked startled, apparently he had not anticipated the they would not believe his words. He cleared his throat several times before speaking, probably stalling for time "I'm sorry?"

"Try again" Grandesh repeated evenly, raising an eyebrow

Reaching forward Thranduil watched as his son plucked his water glass off the table and took a sip, he almost felt sorry for the poor child. It wasn't often he acquired the wrath of both his father and his advisor. However with Ava's acting odd lately that neither party were able to understand, there were no room for lies on her whereabouts.

"Why don't you go check yourselves then, you'll find her in the healers ward" Legolas words were confidant, as he triumphantly spooned more soup into his mouth.

Again, Thranduil glanced up a Grandesh to find a similar expression on his face. Legolas was hardly ever one for lying, especially not if Ava or anyone had decided to do something he deemed foolish. He would of course promise to say nothing, but if questioned on it he would divulge the truth. And his efforts to keep her possibly whereabouts hidden meant she wasn't in any danger, but skipping meals was never a good idea. Although, it could also be true that she was in fact safe in the healers ward, being forced to eat whatever they had lying around while somebody tended to her arm.

To call his sons bluff, or to not?

Thranduil was about to let the entire matter drop, when he noticed Legolas peeking at him out of the corner of his blue eyes. Gauging his reaction to see if he had believed him. Already people were beginning to disperse from the hall, he knew Celebrian would understand if he were to leave the table.

"I think I will go check, thank you" With that he moved to push himself from the table, but stopped at his sons rather humorous squeak. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that Legolas? I speak many different languages, but mouse is not one of them"

Thranduils son was saved the trouble of trying to come up with another lie, as the door at the end of the hall once again opened up admitting a rather grumpy looking Ava, and a smug Firdan. Since he often didn't have time to keep as close of an eye on his children as he would have liked, several of Thranduils friends had become a part of their awkward squad of care givers. If it weren't for them, there was a very real chance he would never know of their whereabouts, no matter how hard he tried.

…**..**

Celebrian glanced sympathetically at her sons, they both seemed like they were drowning in their unease. Both had been determined to make good impressions, but faced with the enormous intimidating threat the is Thranduil, they had fallen silent and had remained that since the meal had started. The small altercation between Thranduil and Prince Legolas had of course, had only made matters worse.

It had been one of her fears, that her son's wouldn't be able to find a way to fit in with drastically different Woodland elves, but had been assured that Avalien would be able to bring them ease, as she had apparently grown adapt at doing for several visiting young delegates. That plan had a rather obvious kink in the fact, that she hadn't shown up for dinner.

Glancing over the table she noticed Thranduils pondering face, one which Grandesh mirrored beside her. For several minutes she had been silently following their conversation as they struggled to try get Legolas to tell them the whereabouts of his friend, which had been proving to be a rather difficult feat to accomplish. Just as Thranduil was about to stand from the table, he was saved the trouble as the missing Elleth finally made her appearance.

Celebrian took a sip from her wine glass to try and hide her smirk, as she unsuccessfully attempted to do before, as Thranduil fixed the approaching figure with a glare that could probably send Orcs running in fear. However, on the young elleth, it appeared to have no effect whatsoever. She had changed from the legging she had worn during training, into a long, light, flowing skirt of pale green. Different patterns of flowers and tree's had been woven into the material at the hem with gold thread. Her top was again been cut off to bear her midriff, though several more inches of it was covered this time, but the fabric was just as tight and the same light brown the other had been.

As if completely unaware of the glare she was currently receiving from her foster father, she flounced through the hall, and up to the table. Though, before she could get far, Thranduils hand snaked from the arm of his chair to grasp her wrist, no unkindly, but with enough force that he could not be ignored. The words he spoke to her were too soft to make it to Celebrian ears, but she expected she would find out soon enough.

The moment Thranduil released his hold on her slender wrist she approached Celebrian chair and bowed deeply, almost to the point of hilarity.

"Lady Celebrian, it is a pleasure to make one's so great of an acutance, I am Avalien of the Woodland Realm" She began, rising only after the words had been spoken "I offer my sincere apologies for my horrid manors, and my tardiness, it is my hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me"

Smug creature she was, it was a rather extravagant apology for being twenty minutes late for a meal. It was also likely that it was simply to pester Thranduil further, since he was already upset with her. But her words seemed too sincere for Celebrian to easily determine if they were false or not.

"But of course, Lady Avalien, never would I hope to hold a grudge against such a lovely creature as yourself" Celebrian answered in the same manner, even managing to bow albeit a bit awkwardly in her chair.

A bright grin was flashed in Celebrian's direction just as Grandesh muttered "Please, Celebrian, don't encourage her"

Not that apologies had been made, and accepted, Ava made her way back around to the other side of the table only pausing to kiss Thranduil's cheek. It was a quick gesture, and she had darted back around his chair before he could even so much as utter a word to her. However, the King seemed set on remaining discontented with her, but the slight upturn of his lips and a roll of his eyes betrayed him, at least to Celebrian whom had been gauging his reaction.

Now seated in what Celebrian assumed was her spot to the right of Legolas, Ava turned her attention to the silent twin elves in front of her. "I'm sorry, it would appear I have neglected to introduce myself. I am Ava"

Celebrian didn't fail to notice the change of names, while introducing herself to her sons, the young Elleth had decided to use only her shortened name. Questioning, she glanced up at Thranduil he just shook his head. Another time, and they could discuss it.

When both of the Young Rivendell Lords looked up surprised at actually being addressed, she flashed them a bright dazzling, welcoming smile.

"I am Elladan, and this is Elrohir"

"Well met, Elladan and Elrohir"

"Well met, Ava"

"Is this your first time visiting our fair forest?" Ava inquired sweetly, spooning various fruits and vegetables onto her plate, and only placing a small section of chicken after Thranduil cleared his throat and gave her a pointed look.

"Er, Yes. Yes it is" It was Elladan that spoke, which was unsurprising. As the elder of the two, even if only by a few minutes, he was often the one to speak when neither wanted to, or weren't sure what to say. And while Elrohir was more of the one for jokes and stories, upon first meetings he was rather shy.

"Well, I know it is no Imladris, but I assure you there are still many beautiful sights to be seen" She paused and spooned some berries into her mouth, before continuing when it was apparent neither twin was aware how to "And of course, there are also a wide variety of wonderful things to do to pass the time"

"Do not let her foul you, there is none more beautiful sight in all the lands than the one that currently sits before you" Glorfindel said as way of announcing his final arrival.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of Ava's head affectionately, having been the only who have visited Thranduils realm prior to this point, and had apparently already made friends with the woodland realms heirs.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when you would finally decide to grace us all with your presence" Thranduil commented, rising from his chair to offer the twice-born Balrog slayer a warriors greeting.

"I could not leave Lady Celebrian alone for too long in your company, My King, least she begin to forget what a proper stimulating conversation could be like"

Had anyone said those worse that were not a friend, or perhaps, had anyone but Glordfindel uttered those words Celebrian was fairly sure they wouldn't have much liked the outcome. However, it was in fact a friend, and Glorfindel, who spoke them so instead the woodland king threw his head back with a bark of laughter.

"Proper stimulating conversation?" Thranduil inquired, retaking his seat at the table, "Is that what you called it when last time you visited you managed to have a conversation with a-"

"Now, now, Thranduil" Glorfindel quickly interrupted, "I do believe that is a story for another time all together. Seven or Eight thousand years in the future, perhaps"

There was an undignified snort of suppressed laughter, for the other end of the table. "I would not offer such a proposal Glorfindel" Ava managed to say around her delighted laughter "If anyone were stubborn enough to make good on it, it would most certainly be Thranduil, and while it may save you the trouble in the time being I doubt a few thousand years would diminish your embarrassment in the slightest"

"And who exactly asked you?" Glorfindel inquired, attempting a small child whiney voice that nearly all were too familiar with. The rather old, and certainly not an elfling under any circumstances, finished off his sentence with a stuck out tongue.

"Really Glordindel?" Celebrian asked, raising an eyebrow, yet attempting to hold back her own grin.

"She started it" He grumbled, again, not unlike an unhappy child, before turning his attention to Thranduil once more.

A glance to her right brought a smile to her lips, instead of a look of sympathy. Already, Ava had managed to draw her sons into conversation, the two young elves from Greenwood were talking excitedly with the two form Rivendell.

She turned her blue back up to Thranduils own blue orbs, silently dancing with an unspoken , '_I told you so'_

…

Free. They had never, in their entire 124 years of life, felt so free. It wasn't as if as if they had heavy restraints placed upon them at home, in fact it was quite the opposite. But there was just something different about running under the seemingly endless expanses of green tree's, with the starlight managing to filter through the leaves overhead and light the path in front of them.

They yelled, laughed and sometime sung conversation between the small group of young elves as they sprinted through the tree's mingled perfectly with the songs of nature, it was almost as if they were the same sound. Just spoken differently; but just as beautifully.

Both twin could recall their mother trying to explain the special connection with nature that woodland elves of Greenwood possessed, but they had dismissed some of her stories as fact told to amuse small elflings. But now, as they twins ran through the forest with them, watching as the tree's seemed to bend and sway in greeting, occasionally bending branches several feet down just to allow more light through the tree's, or a closer foothold. It seemed so unreal.

It felt so perfect.

"We're almost there!" One of the elves shouted, Elrohir was fairly certain he had introduced himself as Tzipora "Jump on three"

Ahead of them Ava turned her head only long enough to flash them another brilliant smile, before turning forward once more and shouting "One!"

With that, she leapt forward gracefully, disappearing into the darkness in front of her. There was another shout of "Two!" as Legolas followed in her footsteps, his bright blond hair taken a moment longer to disappear than Ava's dark tresses had.

"Three!" Tzipora bellowed beside them, uncertainly the twins leapt forward just as they had been instructed to do before leaving the walls of the stronghold.

There was a feeling of endless falling, and their stomachs shifting both to their toes and their throats at the same time. With only the moon and stars to light their way here, it was impossible to tell where they were going, or how far they were going to drop. There was a few more seconds of silence, as air rushed by their lungs without having the manners to refill them. Before, finally, their decent ended with a splash.

It only took the twin a moment before the resurfaced to hear cheering and laughter, treading water they shook the water from their face "Not bad for a pair of Noldor" Ava called from somewhere to their right, "Come on, we aren't there yet!"

With that, she began swimming forward, not even stopping to see if they were coming or not. Obediently, the pair of identical elves swam after her, catching up quickly as she wasn't swimming as fast as possible.

They group of three stopped at a rock wall, before Ava turned back to them once more "You can hold your breath for a while, correct?"

"Yes.." Elladan answered sceptically

"Perfect, you're going to have to swim under this rock"

"We're going to have to what?"

"Oh, calm down, it isn't that bad!"

Then, with a gulp of air she disappeared beneath the surface of the water once more. After sharing a reproachful look, the twin followed, just managing to spot her muscular legs propelling her forward through the dark water.

As Ava said, it wasn't too bad, they didn't have to dive down to the bottom of the deep pool, nor was the rocky tunnel very long. Before long, they three resurfaced again on the other side.

"We were beginning to wonder if you had drowned" Tzipora announced, the moment the twins surfaced.

"Hush, its nearly time!" Ava hissed, moving to the center of the now smaller circular body of water they were now treading water in.

The twin moved to follow and were more than pleased to find that it was much shallower near the center, and they were both able to stand up with their feet flat on the rocky bed of the lake. Beside them though, Ava was just short enough that she was forced to continue to tread water. That is, until Legolas too, move to the center of the pool, and Ava ditched the effort of having to swim in favour of grasping onto her friend to keep her afloat. Legolas didn't even look at her when her arms circled around his neck, pulling herself slightly out of the water.

After a few moment of standing silently in the dark, Elladan braved to speak "What exactly, are we waiting for?"

"You'll see" Was the cryptic response he received.

Half a breath later it happened. Slowly, the walls that towered over where the small secluded circle of water began to light up. First, it was only in one or two spots as blue flowers slowly bloomed, and glowed a pale blue in color.

But following the examples of the first, more flower began to pop open and bask the elves in their light. Before long, the entirety of the stone walls were covered in various colors, and various brightness. They shone so brightly it was if somebody had lit a large bonfire, instead of the something so simple as flowers blooming.

"Bet you don't have anything nearly this incredible in Rivendell" Tzipora teased, knocking his shoulder playfully in Elrohir to ensure he knew it was only a jest.

…**..**

"Did I not tell you Ava would be able to draw your sons out of their silence?" Thranduil gloated slightly, passing Celebrian a glass of wine he had just poured

"You did" She agreed, accepting the glass with a nod of thanks "But I did not think she would be able to do it so quickly"

With a shrug and a smile Thranduil moved to sit on a plush armchair by the window, Celebrian moving to do the same across from him. Instead of staying in his study, where they were sure to be disturbed, Thranduil had suggested they retire to their family chambers for the evening.

Now, the sat in the joined sitting area, with four doors branched off of it. One led to the hallway in which they had arrived from, the other three Celebrian had assumed led to the royal families respectful bedrooms. Although, there were several things strewn about the sitting room that seemed to have strayed from their designated bedroom and had yet to return.

Like the rather large quilt that had been strewn in the middle of the room when they had first entered, but had quickly been flung through on of the doors with a sigh. Still, a few books remained lying around, several were lying open, and even more with some random object thrust in the pages as a book mark. Such as a fork, which the large book to Celebrian right seemed to sport with pride, but Thranduil eyed with mild distaste.

He eyed it a while longer, as if attempting to decide if it bothered him enough to do anything about it or not, and apparently decided it didn't and wondering aloud "I wonder how long it's been in there.." instead.

"Well it hasn't begun to grow mould, so it couldn't have been that long"

"Unless its only begun to grow in the folds of the book" This time, two pairs of eyes drifted towards the large book, both pondering the likely hood of finding a fungus growing within the pages "I do believe the book is belongs to Ava, so it is entirely possible"

"Oh?" Celebrian inquired with a raised eyebrow, making her look much like her mother

"Let's just say she is not the most organized Elf"

"Her entrance this evening seemed wonderfully organized" Celebrian smirked over the rim of her cup at her friend, as he once again, rolled his eyes

"Aye, she is nearly impossible to stay angry with" Thranduil agreed, though he couldn't help returning the smile

"Oh I don't know, I do believe if you really wished to you could remain angry with her" She paused, but then added due to the fact she was unable to resist the opportunity "You manage to do so with everybody else"

This time, it was the Kings turn to raise an eyebrow, "Was it not you mother who said 'every elf has their own special gift to offer'? Consider it the gift I have been blessed with"

Unable to hold it in, Celebrian let out a rather undignified snort "I do believe you would be the only one to consider that a gift, Mellon nin"

"It's efficient, is it not? I don't get bothered with trivial matters from other lands that have no bearing on the livelihood of my people, which are sure to be settled in a year or two anyways"

"This is true" Celebrian agreed, thinking back to all those times when kingdoms of men had travelled to Rivendell asking for aid against another realm over something as silly as a marriage, "When it comes to grudge holding, I do not believe you even have competition"

"There is always a personal best to beat"

"And what is your personal best?"

"I'll let you know once me and you mother are back on speaking terms" At that, Celebrian wasn't able to contain her laughter. It was no secret that distrust and dislike Thranduil and Galadriel had for one another, it was for the reason it was always Celeborn who traveled to do business in Greenwood.

"All this practice, and you can't even manage to stay mad at and elfling for an entire meal?"

"Oh I probably could, if I really wished too, it simply comes down to the fact that I simply don't wish too" At his friends questioning glance he continued, "I am always so busy, and certainly do not have the time I wish I had to spend with them, it doesn't make sense to spend that time angry with one another"

"Besides," He continued seamlessly, though much less cheerfully "They both have spent too much of their childhood grieving over a loss they were both forced to bare witness to, and now that they are finally happy it causes my heart to weep to seem either of them upset . Even the most trivial of matters, such as a disagreement during a meal"

There had been rumours' that Legolas had been with his mother when she had been attacked and killed by Orcs, hidden safe in a tree out of the their reach. Likewise, there had been a rumour that Ava had witnessed the same, and that she endured her father's half-craved care until he finally stumbled into Greenwood and was swiftly found by a patrol. None had asked Thranduil of course, especially after hearing how protective he was over the both of them. And besides, it was none of their business to know.

It was the first time there had been any real conformation over the rumours, and it caused Celebirans heart to break a little. She could just picture Legola's as toddler thrust into the branches of a tree for his own protection while his mother was murdered before his innocent blue eyes; not understanding but knowing he had to remain silent.

Leaning forward she placed her small slender hand over his much larger one, "I'm sorry Thranduil"

The king shrugged and cleared his throat, and blinked rapidly a few times before speaking "Such is the nature of life, I do suppose"

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while, listening to the sons of the tree's filter through the open window. The sound of laughter filter in through the window a while later, causing Celebrian to stand from her chair and look out the window once she recognized her son's voices.

There was a small group of six or seven elves making their way back from the forest, their hair glittering in the moonlight, reflecting the light rays on their still rather damp hair.

"I do believe you're going to regret offering you sons willingly to the mercy that is the Greenwood youth" Thranduil muttered from beside her, watching his own children argue about something that was most likely race related.


End file.
